


*PLIFF*

by Ending_To_Begin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Funny, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ending_To_Begin/pseuds/Ending_To_Begin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lost Light docks somewhere snowy and some of the crew have some fun- at least Tailgate is having a good time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	*PLIFF*

_*PLIFF*_

 

Tailgate stood frozen, stuck somewhere between elated and terrified.

This new game (well, new to him anyway) had been fun! Chucking servo formed balls of frozen water at others and watching them explode on impact was hilarious. It was even better because it didn't hurt anyone! Well worth a bit of cold seeping under armored plating- or so he had thought. Tailgate wondered if perhaps he should have thought just a little harder about the last one he tossed. Cyclonus didn't exactly _ask_ to join in by letting Tailgate know it was time to return...

Tailgate's processor was still stalling, partially due to his realization that he likely hadn't made a wise move, and the fact that he had managed to score such an absolutely PERFECT shot.

The large purple mech regarded Tailgate with the same bewildered gaze he felt burning on his faceplate for a moment before turning and spitting out a combination of frozen and melted water.

Elation won out and Tailgate lost it. The mini curled in on himself, frame rattling from the force of his laughter. He didn't realize he had started babbling until his roommate's shadow was looming over him.

"-didn't mean to-- ohprimus- y-you should see the look on your face!"

  The loud rumble of a jet engine blasted into his audio and Tailgate peeked up from leaking optics. He jolted, scrambling backwards with a squeal before everything went white.

Half baffled, he lay there for a moment before digging at the snow and working his way out. He managed to unbury himself in just enough time to catch the tail end of a low chuckle.

At least that's what he thought he heard. Perhaps it was just a trick of the wind, but Tailgate still felt himself beam at the large purple figure working his way back towards their docked vessel. Cyclonus obviously expected the mini to follow.

With an amused huff and a handful of more snow, Tailgate chased his friend, giggles barely muffled behind his mask. After all, there might be a chance to sneak another projectile through the hollow of Cyclonus' cheeks, even if it meant getting buried in the jet's ridiculously oversized version of a snowball again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any fallacies (you're welcome to point them out if you see them) I jotted this down really quick while I was at an appointment just because it popped in my head... Probably sounded better in my head too, but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
